X-COM of 2010
by 12951-V-Cydonian-Zoombian War
Summary: Three chapters from The Beginning that center on the Cydonians
1. Vicky POV – Sectoid Sabotage

**Day 6 - Vicky - Sectiod Sabotage**

Aliens, always hiding...

I had to babysit the idiot that decided to hide in the half destroyed house. I mean Emily was touched by the robots as well, surely she should've come with us, however Fred was left in charge of protecting me while my leg healed, and he had done a pretty good job at that. Stupid reporters always wanting to get a scoop, always wanting to invade people's privacy, why can't they all be like Jaso and have done with it.

Once I was finally discharged Fred filled me in on what our objective was; to destroy the local Cydonian Supply Ship and leave nothing left in its place. Neither of us were expecting the monstrosity that we saw when we arrived. It was easily twice the size of the Hospital that we were just in. We ended up searching for the door for around half an hour because the ship was so big and it blended in with the walls of the ship.

I waited for Fred to come back around from the other side of the ship. He looked to where I was pointing curiously, not seeing the door there.

"What are you pointing at?" he asked poking the wall around the space I was pointing.

"I found the door," I replied smugly, and then I pressed my hand to the door and it opened extremely quickly giving a swoosh of air. Fred nodded at me and then entered the ship. I followed in after him only to find about three tiny little grey aliens standing around, not quite sure what was happening.

They began to squirm and shake as I began to move the ground beneath them. Suddenly, the ground shot them into the air and crushed them against the roof.

"Nice," Fred commented as we moved around the corner slowly, another little grey thing was around the corner, but Fred tangled it up in weeds from below the ship. Fred found another, much clearer, door and entered it. I continued around the outside, while setting up a Psychic channel in my head so that we could still communicate. We've never tested how far they can stretch, but the monstrosity that we were raiding was defiantly within the maximum distance for the channels.

Around the corner a small section of the floor was glowing red, like it was a red hot or something. I looked above it and see an opening in the floor and decided that it must be a Gravity Lift. I ran over to it and shot a couple of fire-balls up at the aliens that were waiting above me. I then moved up the glowing red lift towards the top most floor.

Once up there, I moved on through the door to be confronted by about ten more aliens that shot at me with their plasma weapons. There were another five there, but I had no idea of what they were doing. I was so baffled by what they were doing that one or more of the other aliens managed to shoot me in the chest and I flew backwards through the door and into the wall. Then I felt the searing pain in my head and realised that the five other aliens were mentally attacking my brain.

I tried to climb to my feet but the pain was unbearable. Then suddenly, as I managed to get to my knees even more plasma fire came through the door, and the mental attacks stopped temporarily. That was until the gunfire stopped. Then I remembered my time in the future, six months of torture from the robots trying to take over my brain, but I had fought back, it was hard, but it worked. Then Tom had come and saved me, just as my sprit started to diminish.

Almost as quickly as it had started, it ended. But the pain wasn't gone, no. It was being sent back at the Sectoids, completely destroying their brains and crippling them. The gunners didn't have time to react. Fred had arrived from the gravity lift and taken them all down.

"Thanks," I said while shakily standing up. He caught me as I fell down again.

"We've got to finish this," he suggested while helping me through the door. In my head a squeaky voice kept on repeating tick tock. We moved towards the door into the bridge of the ship. Fred opened the door gracefully, and then we saw the timer.

"That is what the tick tock is about then," I stated. Fred ignored me and blasted a hole in the roof using one of the Sectoids' Plasma guns, once the hole had been made we flew through it – we made it clear of the ship right before it blew up. The explosion sent us higher up than we were meant to go. Fred caught me in his arms as I fell. His green eyes caught mine. And then we heard it. I turned my head towards the sound to find a giant dust cloud over where Tom and co went. They'd just blown up Bradley Barton Base.

All I could think of was whether or not they had made it out like we had.


	2. Connor POV – Pink, Floating Fariries

**Day 10 – Connor - Pink, Floating Fairies**

Pink Fairies are dangerous...

We have managed to blow up two schools in two days and with that lost two people, Tom's DNA was found to match that of the deceased found in the first base and Ralph was clearly hit by the missile, the only one left is Jack but we had no idea where on earth he was or where his body was if he was indeed dead. The only thing that was certain is that we are falling quickly, and pretty soon we are going to all be dead before the Vs even arrive.

Darren decided to complete a dead man's mission and go the future to try and prevent the Zoombians from developing a Time Travel device. Tom warned us of the problems of Time Travel before he died, he told us that you are damaging the fabric of space if you avoid the Time Stream, and if you damage the fabric of space then the entire Universe or even the entire Multiverse can collapse in on itself.

Emily and I were in the Control Room monitoring the outside world because we had nothing better to do, everything we had known had been destroyed over the last couple of days and we are kinda all over the news for the attack at Torbay Hospital. None of our friends wanted to know us, Emily's family may as well as disowned her. My family are a little more supportive, knowing what we've been up to before it became extremely life threatening. Emily, who has been used to this for far longer than me, was trying to find her nemesis Amanda and find a way of recreating a life.

My family was losing faith after we lost Tom, and then Ralph was hit by the missile and Jack disappeared. No body had been found, but neither had he. Everyone kept asking why Tom can't stop meddling with everything even after his death. I reckon it was him who froze Bobby, and now we have to put up with running the house and the detection programmes without any AI aid, and Bobby is like fifty times better and faster than any human, or any other AI for that matter.

The backup AI that monitored the security system for Bobby couldn't speak or interact with us for a reason that we have yet to establish. They were made in much the same way but ended up so different. And it's the fact that he came from Darren's brain and he doesn't shut up.

Darren had been downstairs in the hanger all night working in the Hover Bike V3s which he is going to use when he travels to the future to destroy the Zoombian research into Time Travel before they could use it to come to this time and attack us.

The security alarm sounded while I walked into the control room, Emily was in there as well, her beautiful ginger hair flowing down her back. She was hitting buttons on the console trying to activate a system that was created to be controlled by someone with a much higher IQ than anyone who is left.

Vicky and Fred were still missing, as were Jack and Robo Myles. Darren, Erin and Cameron were getting ready to leave for the future to undertake a dead man's mission. Dean was still under deep anaesthetic while we tried to repair his crushed eye.

Emily gestured for me to come over to the control console. When I got to the control console I realised that Emily had managed to take control of the system and brought up a live video feed of around three silver cross-shaped ships travelling at high-speeds towards the house. Emily hit a big red button that seemingly did nothing for around twenty seconds before the ground at the bottom of the house began to open up and release a number of robots and gun turrets.

The silver turrets were blasted into tiny little pieces and the robots were obliterated by the pink floating alien fairies that floated down from the UFOs. At the sight of them Emily's face began to turn bright red and both her hands burst into flames.

The flames directed themselves towards the windows and smashed them open before Emily ran to the hole and jumped out of it, falling into a kinda freefall as she zoomed towards the earth.

I opened a small Portal to the ground to avoid going splat as well as catch Emily before she could go splat. Once I had caught her and put her back onto her feet we turned our attention on the approaching squad of Cydonians. The ships arranged themselves into a way that made a single Cydonian word on the bottom of the ship which had a rough English translation to Optical Squad.

Optical Squad was made up of what looked like ten soldiers, a couple of medics, three engineers and two leaders. Each of which were identifiable by their capes, the soldiers had purple capes, the medics had yellow, the engineers had bright blue and the leaders were symbolised by their pitch black cloaks.

The ships opened fire upon the house, and although all of the plasma was absorbed by the shielding we still felt the shockwaves from the impact.

Emily's fist impacted the first floater's tiny little head, crushing it instantly, leaving nothing but an extremely shortened dead soldier. Two of the engineers suddenly burst into flames while I entered into hand to hand combat with the two floater leaders.

Their tiny arms packed a mega punch as I was launched about fifty feet away from the two aliens. The floor to my left opened and the Time Machine rose out of it before one of the leaders was pulled into a mini temporary black hole that originated from Cameron.

Cameron and Erin were hanging out of the back of the Time Machine which soon entered into a swirling red portal that led into the Time Stream. And then they were gone, through the portal.

My attention turned back to the final leader, who I slowly approached. As I neared the creature a fiery fist shoved through its rib cage. "Emily, no!" I exclaimed as the alien began to burn up.

"That was for Naomi," she spat as the body fell to the floor. I looked at her in complete horror as the three alien ships burst into flames and I noticed the twelve burning corpses on the green. She had butchered them all. They never even stood a chance.

Suddenly, the entire universe shock from the strain of an attack upon three different centres simultaneously.


	3. Uber Ethereal of Mars

On the surface of Mars the Uber Ethereal was surrounded by screens showing what was happening on Earth. They showed Vicky and Fred blowing up the downed Supply Ship in Torbay, the Visitor ships being blown out of the sky and the Zoombian ship that materialised above a school before vanishing after unloading a group of soldiers to attack some random house.

He knew the Vintos were on Earth anyway, but anybody who can take down three ships in three days were trouble; anybody who can go head to head with the Zoombians with such strength and bravery were going to be trouble; anybody that could takedown his best Sectoid soldiers with only two people were going to be trouble - he'd received a message from one of the Sectoids that informed him that the girl was somehow immune to their psionic grasp in a way that suggested that she was already under another psionic influence.

The Ethereal knew that these seemingly Super-Powered _children_ were going to hinder his invasion more than XCOM did the first time-round.

Without the Snakemen he knew controlling the Crysillid would be near impossible - but the only solution with forcing them out and executing them because they were native to Mars and as a result they weren't spread throughout the entire galaxy fighting the reptiles and cats.

He decided after five days of thinking to move the invasion up from May/June to the end of February. Meanwhile he decided to send some of his soldiers to attack the house of the new Super-Powered threat.


End file.
